Harry Potter and The Heir of Merlin
by Yugiohfan28
Summary: Harry Potter was sentenced to life in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Over a year later the ones that condemned to hell found that they had sent an innocent man to the worst place on earth. When they went to get him out they did not find the same Harry Potter they once knew. I know it is a horrible summary please read it anyway and give it a chance. Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Some say that betrayal causes worse pain then that of the cruciatus curse. Coming from someone who has felt both I can say for certain that it is true. My name is Harry Potter and I used to live at number 4 Privet Drive. I used to be a student at Hogwarts. I bet you are wondering why I keep saying used? Well that is fairly easy to answer.

I was betrayed.

It all started at the end of my fourth year. Voldemort had just returned and Hogwarts was in a state of panic. I still remember it just like it was yesterday. How could I not with having to relive it everyday, along with other things. Anyway in all of the confusion a friend of mine ,Neville Longbottom, was murdered along with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. Well I bet you cant guess who was blamed for that can you. Well if you guessed me than good job because you got it right. It seemed someone claimed that they saw me standing over their dead bodies covered in blood.

I bet you also thought 'hey there is no way your closest friends thought you had anything to do with it.' Well guess what you are deathly wrong. They were one of the first that called for my blood. Hell Hermione even pointed out that they hadn't seen me anywhere during the time of the murders. So much for smartest witch of her age huh. Ask yourself what would you do if you just watched the monster that murdered your parents come back from the dead. I bet most of you would probably sleep all day and not feel like eating at all.

Who knew your friends would be so quick to think that you could do something like cold blooded murder.

Anyway it didn't take long for the Aurors to come barging into by dorm room and dragging me out in chains. That wasn't even the bad part. No the worst part was what we found when we got outside. Every student of the school (besides Slytherin) and even a few teachers were pointing their wands at my trunk. I could care less about the trunk or the school supplies but I had to fight with my magic not unleash everything I had when they burned everything that was in it.

But that wasn't enough for them. No they apparently wanted me to watch my photo album burn to a crisp right in front of my eyes along with the last memories I held of my parents. You'd think that they would be satisfied with that but then they did something that I will never forgive. I still remember the intake of breath that I took when I saw them part and reveal Hedwig still inside her cage with a padlock on the door. And then they did something that I never expected anyone to be cruel enough to do (except maybe Voldemort). They picked up Hedwig's cage and threw it in the lake. With the lock on the door she couldn't escape and drowned.

After that happened everything was a blur. I barley remember the aurors picking me up from the ground or them taking be of Hogwarts grounds and apparated to the Ministry where they quickly placed me in a holding cell.

You would think that they would at least give me a fair trial using veritaserum but know they didn't. Hell I was lucky to even get a word in. What hurt the most was what my closest friends said during the trial. They called me a 'dark wizard' or 'You-know-who's apprentice'. What made it even worse was that they even gave Sirius a full pardon so her testify against me. I think that his words hurt more than anything. I can still hear him saying how I was an embarrassment to the Potter name and that my parents would never forgive what I had become. When asked how I would act at school my responded with "He always seemed to be angry about everything. When asked what was wrong he would lash out on us in anger." Of course that was only Hermione's response.

Even the Weasly family (who I had always considered to be my surrogate family) did their part in sending me to hell. I remember how Mrs. Weasly said I had taken advantage of her family's kindness and used them just as a way to get away from the Dursley's. I tried to say that it wasn't true but Dumbledore shut me up with a silencing charm.

What really doomed me though was what Dumbledore said. I know what you are probably thinking 'he is the judge he can't testify' but like I said I didn't get a fair trail.

"Professor Dumbledore can you describe how Mr. Potter has acted since his first year?" The prosecutor asked.

"I'm sad to say that I didn't see the signs sooner. Ever since he first came to Hogwarts something about him was off. I'm really not that surprised that he did something like this." He answered the twinkle in his eyes no longer there.

After that the trial was pretty much over. Every single person that came on the stands just made the for me grave deeper and deeper.

It didn't take long for the wizengamont to sentence me to life in Azkaban. I didn't miss the looks of pure hatred that my former friends gave me. I also didn't miss the looks of pity from those that tried to take up for me but were quickly taken off the stand.

All I have thought since that day was what I had done to make them think that I would do something like that.

I have been in Azkaban for over a year now. The dementers have made me relive every horrible moment in my life. I can't even tell you how many times I have relived the death of my parents.

All I want now is to not be alone anymore. Little did I know that on the day of my fifteen birthday my life would final take a turn for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Ginny POV

I never realized how stupid my family can be sometimes. The fact that they actually thought that Harry could do something like that is beyond me. I still remember the morning on the day of the Harry's trial. My family has been trying to convince me of Harry's guilt but no matter what they said I had never believed them. That also managed to cause a rift between me and the rest of the Weasleys. I never eat with them anymore. I never stay in the same room as one of them. Hell I even started cooking my meals for fear of Fred or George doing something to it.

I still remember the day they took Harry away from Hogwarts. We were sitting in the Great Hall a few days after the end of the tournament.

Flashback

"Hey." Harry said when he sat down next to me.

"Hey yourself." I responded giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. For the past few months ever since the Yule Ball me and Harry have been dating in secret. We never told anyone due to that fact that my brothers always have to go and be prats to every guy I date but at the end of the triwizard tournament we decided to finally go public. I knew I loved him and I am pretty sure that he loves me to even though we have not been dating that long. I cant really explain it. All I know is that once we started dating our relationship progressed a lot fast then a normal couples.

"You look so beautiful." He said after a few minutes of silence.

I could feel my face flood with color at his complement. "Your not so bad yourself." I replied leaning toward him intending to give him a soft kiss. Well just like every other time we have kissed it soon turned into a full snogging session.

After about 5 minutes of that we eventually pulled away for air but still leaning our foreheads together. It was then that we were interrupted by a loud yell and sounds of several people towards us. It didn't take long for the doors to the Great Hall to fly open revealing several aurors each with their wands pointed in our direction. Harry ,being the ever big hero, jumped in front of me using his body as a shield with his wand already in hand.

"Harry Potter you are under arrest."

"Put down your wand or we will be forced to act with force." One of the aurors yelled.

"Under what charges?" Harry demanded.

"Murder and espionage." The auror yelled.

Sadly, while the auror was distracting Harry we did not notice one of them sneak up behind us and grab me from behind as well as Harry. At that point I was in hysterics yelling for Harry. I could faintly hear him yelling my name begging them to let me go. I was trying my best to get to him but no matter how hard I tried the auror that was holding me would not let go.

The last thing I saw was Harry's tear stained face looking into my eyes mouthing the words 'I love you' over and over before everything went dark.

Present

That day had to be the worst day of my life. Since then we have to move to number 12 Grimmauld Place witch was being used as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. What made it even worse was the fact that was also the home for one Sirius Black who's betrayal and words hurt Harry the most. The Order of the Phoenix was created during the last war to fight against Voldemort.

It seems that Fred and George have also gone out of their way to make me as miserable as possible just because I believe that Harry is innocent. They have pranked me with every prank they can come up with and then test their products on my like some kind of lab rat. The part that hurt the most was the fact that my own parents seemed to turn a blind eye whenever they pull a really horrible prank on me. That is around the time is started refusing to eat anything made by my mother.

Ever since I got here they have had a few Order meetings but I have never been involved in them. When the Order members saw me they would usually treat me like I don't even exist. I say usually because there is at least two members of the order that doesn't believe that Harry did anything. Remus Lupin who was our Defense teacher in my 2nd year (Harry's 3rd) and a girl auror named Nymphadora Tonks. That is why when there is an order meeting they usually are not told about it and if asked just say that they forgot to notify them.

Then there was my 4th year at Hogwarts. I was bullied constantly by the other students except for the Slytherins who even defended me in some situations. It was even harder without Harry there with me. He was always so kind and would never get angry no matter what I did. My 5th year flew by pretty quickly with Voldemort being quiet. There were a few repots of missing people but nothing major to force the Ministry to admit that he was back.

What was even worse about my 5th were the teachers. Professor Flitwick was one of the worst. He almost gave me as many dentations as Snape did witch surprisingly wasn't that many. Like the rest of the Slytherins, Professor Snape seemed to leave me alone all school year. He even told me discreetly that no matter how much he Harry he would never wish for the hell that he was probably going through.

Of course that just made me burst into tears after he left. Without Harry around and Draco leaving me alone I quickly found out that not all Slytherins were bad. Some of them were really nice to me and even told me that they didn't believe he did what he was accused of. One of the strongest people to back me up was a 5th year Slytherin girl named Daphne Greengrass. Or course she never could say anything due to the amount of Voldemort supporters that were in Slytherin house.

"Ginny." My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yea mom." I yelled back.

"Come down, Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to you." I got out of my bed with a sigh of annoyance and walked down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen everyone was down there waiting on me including Remus and Tonks who are never allowed at order meetings anymore.

"Its about time you got down here." Ron said with usual scowl on his face that he has whenever he sees me.

"What's this about?" I asked ignoring Ron's comment .

Before anyone could answer the floo powered up and Professor Dumbledore stepped out. "Yes thank you all for coming. I am afraid I have some bad news concerning young Harry." He said the twinkle in his eye no where to be found.

"Did the traitor finally die ,because if he did you wont see any tears from me." Ron said with no objections coming from his girlfriend Hermione. They got together around the time that Harry was arrested. Of course I think that they have been dating for a lot longer and used Harry's arrest as an excuse to go public.

"No Harry is fine. If he wasn't I don't think my conscience could take it." The professor said looking extremely guilty.

"If the boy is fine then why are we talking about him. And why would your conscience not be able to take it if he died. He is a traitor we would be better off if he was dead." Hermione said.

I took me a few minutes to figure out what he was talking about before it hit me and a smug look appeared on my face. "You figured it out didn't you." I asked Dumbledore.

"What are you talking about Ginny? What has he figured out?" My mom asked me.

Yesterday evening we captured Peter Pettigrew and questioned him under the influence of Veritaserum." He had to stop for a minute to regain his composure and also to wait for Sirius to stop yelling in celebration.

Before he could finish however Hermione decided to interrupt, "Professor what does the capture of Peter have do with Harry."

I could see the professor opening his mouth to speak but I decided to beat him to it. "Peter admitted to the murders of Neville and Luna. Harry was innocent." I finished for him.

I waited while everyone stared at me in shocked silence before it was finally broken by Professor Dumbledore's question. "Miss. Wealsy how did you know that?" He asked his voice barely over a whisper. Before I could answer Hermione spoke up sounding like she was about to burst into tears.

"Is it true Professor?" She asked. At his nod she burst into tears and buried her face in Ron's shoulder.

"Now Miss. Weasly I must ask you again how you knew what Pettigrew said." He said in a polite but demanding voice.

"Because Harry told me." I answered in an obvious tone like it was the simplest answer out there.

"How could Harry have told you? He's been in Azkaban all this time." My mom asked through her tears.

I looked around the room and saw that she wasn't the only one who wanted an answer to that question. Everyone's eyes were on me the second I answered Dumbledore. It's funny how they ignore you for over a year than suddenly they want to hear what you had to say.

"I have been visiting Harry since his sentence began. He saw Pettigrew telling his master that their plan was a success through his scare connection." I answered after about 5 minutes of silence. And just like a bomb exploding the room was suddenly filled with screaming voices asking questions and demanding answers.

"Hey!" I yelled feeling a headache coming on. Instantly the entire room fell silent and they were all again staring at me expectantly.

"Mum you first." I said in a calm but no nonsense voice.

"Is he healthy? Has he been eating enough?" She asked in a quiet but desperate tone of voice.

"He was in pretty bad shape up until his fifteenth birthday. And as for your next question no the last time I saw him he was literally skin and bones." I answered saying the last part in a low whisper.

"What happened on his fifteenth birthday?" Tonks asked speaking up for the first time since the meeting started.

"I don't really know. All Harry would tell me was that the Dementers stopped coming anywhere near his cell. That is why they wont feed him much of anything anymore. They are to afraid of coming near him without a dementer present." I answered.

"How did you visit Harry anyway? Surely one of us would have noticed you missing? Ron asked his arm still tightly around Hermione's shoulders.

"It wasn't that hard considering that you have been ignoring me completely since Harry was arrested." I said in vehemence tone.

"That is not true." My mother snapped.

"Oh yea what did you get me for my birthday?" I demanded.

"Well I uh, Arthur what did we get her?" She asked turning towards my dad.

"I don't remember." He said looking down at the floor in shame.

"You don't remember because you didn't get me anything. Now I really don't care about the present thing but the fact that you forgot my birthday completely hurt more than anything. Its funny that Harry was the only one who remembered my birthday and he was still under the effect of the dementers." I said glaring at my entire family.

"Well lets prepare for Harry's arrival. I have already sent Kingsley out to Azkaban to pick him up." Dumbledore said breaking through the uncomfortable silence.

"Good luck with that. If you think Harry is going to come without a fight than you have another thing coming." I said before standing up and leaving the room in confusion.


End file.
